


Collar

by GideonGave



Series: Requested League of Legends one-shots [12]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Brothel AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGave/pseuds/GideonGave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew Demacians of all people would be into the kinkier stuff. [ a brothel AU where Draven is a courtesan ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar

”So is this what Demacians are into?” the courtesan questioned, grinning down at the man he was on top of. He gave a tug to the leash in his hand. “Not so pure and mighty in the bedroom, huh?”

Garen braced himself upon the sheets, chin tilted up as the collar around his neck pulled against his throat. He groaned softly. “I’m not paying for your mouth,” he stated, sending a glare over his shoulder.

Draven breathed a laugh. “Fair enough.”

And with that, he shut up, instead getting to the task at hand. A thigh pressed between Garen’s legs, prompting him to open them, and when he did, the Noxian situated himself between them. His free hand ran over the massive muscles upon the soldier’s back, fingers pressing between each crease, and the Demacian shuddered at the cold.

Draven was hard above him, the head of his cock occasionally brushing against Garen’s rear, just enough so that a bead of precum wet the rounded surface. His fingers found their way between, his index teasing the Demacian’s entrance. It was then that he tugged on the leash harshly, with just enough strength to bring Garen up, forcing him to arch his back to the point of being painful.

The soldier let out a choked moan, the collar pressing just under his Adam’s apple. His hard cock leaked on the sheets that his hands gripped. “Don’t tease me,” he breathed, a slight wheeze in his speech.

The courtesan let out a hum of acknowledgement, and a finger pressed into the other as his lips connected to the back of his neck, teeth digging in just as he pressed the digit in deep.


End file.
